koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kasumi/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Kasumi. Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate *"I'm ready for any challenge." *"This is the strength of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan!" *"Here, I'd like to give this to you. I'm sure you'll find it useful." *"Thanks. You really helped me out." *"It's unfortunate, but I guess it can't be helped." *"It is nice to share a meal with everybody like this. I never thought I'd be able to do it again." *"I simply keep moving forward, no matter how red my hands may be stained with blood." *"Is my only purpose for living to fight?" *"I must return to my own world. I can't seem to get comfortable in this place." *"I simply fight to survive." *"I can move in only one direction; forward." *"Victory. I wonder if that is what destiny has in store for me." *"I'll defeat as many enemies as it takes to reach my goal." *"I won't let anybody stand in my path." *"You're so strong... I doubt anybody will ever be able to defeat you." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"You may be the greatest ninja this land has ever seen." *"Ayane... I see you've grown stronger." *"Nemea, you are a warrior without equal." *"I still have some fight in me yet." *"You impostor! I'll take care of you myself!" *"Your strength is impressive." *"Wow... I never thought you were this strong." *"Umm... Thank you." *"I'm sorry to trouble you like this." *"You're my opponent?" *"This isn't over yet..." *"Lady Diaochan, your grace hides your true strength." *"I am sorry to impose on you, Lady Diaochan." *"You are an amazing ninja." *"Thank you." *"You've grown stronger, Ayane." *"You're here to help me, Ayane?" *"You are a brave warrior, Nemea." *"Forgive me, Nemea." *"Your strength is impressive. I can see that your destiny also lies on the battlefield." *"Wow... I never thought you were this strong. I'm glad you're on our side." *"Umm... Thank you. You really saved me." *"I'm sorry to trouble you like this. I didn't mean to get in your way." *"You're my opponent? I don't want to fight you, but I guess I've got no choice!" *"This isn't over yet... I'm sorry, but I must leave for now." *"Lady Diaochan, your grace hides your true strength. Do you also carry some unseen burden?" *"I am sorry to impose on you, Lady Diaochan. However, I am happy that you're here." *"You are an amazing ninja. It is a relief to know that you're on our side." *"Thank you. You're perhaps the kindest ninja I know." *"You've grown stronger, Ayane. I'm not sure I'll be able to beat you the next time we fight." *"You're here to help me, Ayane? You needn't worry about me, I'll be fine." *"You are a brave warrior, Nemea. That is why you're able to fight against your destiny." *"Forgive me, Nemea. I'm embarrassed to have caused you so much trouble." *"With you here, I feel as if we can win this battle. I know how devoted you are." *"I'm happy to fight by your side. I'd forgotten how nice it is to have friends." *"I want to thank you for coming here. Do you mind if I ask for your assistance?" *"Thank you for coming. Can I ask you to fight alongside me?" *"I don't want to fight you! Please, leave here at once!" *"I've had enough of this... I don't ever want to fight you again." *"Lady Diaochan, your dance is sad, but lonely. I can sense the strong feelings you have." *"Lady Diaochan, thank you! With you here, I feel I can overcome any hardship." *"You are a first rate ninja. I could learn from the way you carry yourself." *"I had a feeling you'd come to help. What do you say we take on the enemy together?" *"Wow, Ayane. You're truly the greatest member of the Mugen Tenshin Clan." *"Thank you, Ayane. I'm happy that you're here to help me." *"You seem ready for anything, Nemea. I need to learn from your courage." *"Thank you so much, Nemea. Do you mind continuing to fight by my side?" *"It seems I'm once again forced to fight." *"I've got so many more important things I must be doing." *"I'm not finished yet!" *"Lady Diaochan, please get out of my way." *"Lady Diaochan, we must stop this madness." *"Please! I've had enough... I don't wish to fight you anymore." *"I don't want to hurt you, but..." *"Please, stay out of my way." *"I'm sorry... You're not somebody I can show any mercy to." *"Ayane... I don't want to fight you, but..." *"I don't wish to fight you anymore." *"You can't defeat me. We come from very different backgrounds." *"Please stand down, Nemea!" *"You're strong, Nemea. However, I won't back down!" *"Forgive me, but I'm not about to lose this fight." *"Leave me alone." *"Do you really wish to fight me?" *"I suppose I have no choice." *"You can't defeat me." *"Nemea... Why are you doing this?" Warriors All-Stars *"It is my fate to fight." *"You can't defeat me." *"This is Mugen Tenshin Ninjutus Tenjinmon. The unparalleled ninja art!" *"I can still fight." *"I can't take any more of this." *"I can't afford to be defeated here." *"This is how it should be." *"What strength! Amazing!" *"You're so strong. I'm glad we're on the same side." *"Can you still fight? Do you need some help?" *"Can you still fight? Don't push yourself too hard." *"Thank you so much for saving me." *"I'm sorry. I must have dropped my guard for a moment." *"I don't want to fight you, but I have no choice!" *"I'm not letting things end like this." *"Hayabusa. I cannot back down, even against you." *"I knew you were strong, Hayabusa. I hope we are allies the next time we meet." *"Ayane. I don't want to have to fight you!" *"I just hope we never have to fight again." *"I can learn much from your powerful will, Zhao Yun." *"If I just had strength like you, Zhao Yun, then I could surely defeat even my fate." *"Zhao Yun!" *"Lu Bu, how can you be so strong?" *"You really are a demon. If we met as enemies, I don't know what I would do!" *"Lu Bu!" *"Wang Yuanji, you clearly aren't afraid to fight." *"All the determination packed into your small body must be where your strength comes from, Wang Yuanji." *"Wang Yuanji!" *"You are so reliable, Zhou Cang." *"No one can stop you, Zhou Cang. I'm not sure even I could keep up!" *"Zhou Cang!" *"Yukimura, can I just say... that was incredible!" *"You are so strong, Yukimura. I'm sure your brother is very proud of you." *"Yukimura!" *"Mitsunari, you are most impressive." *"You are so passionate, Mitsunari. I could learn something from your devotion to victory." *"Mitsunari!" *"Your kicks look so fast and painful, Naotora!" *"You act so reserved and embarrassed the rest of the time, yet you are so bold in battle, Naotora!" *"Naotora!" *"You handle that sword so well, Arima." *"You cut into the enemy without hesitation. I deeply respect that, Arima." *"Arima!" *"This is the power of the Demon Clan?" *"I can't believe you are a demon, Darius. You're so reliable and kind!" *"Darius!" *"I can hardly take my eyes off you as you fight." *"If I had to fight you, I don't think I could overcome your cuteness!" *"Nobunyaga!" *"Ōka, I see why your village relies on you so much." *"You are simply dazzling to my eyes. As one who fled her own village, I can barely look at you." *"Ōka!" *"I feel the weight of history behind your attacks, Horō." *"A bit weird, but so strong. Maybe the truly strong people are all like you." *"Horō!" *"Tokitsugu, you are a true hero." *"One fights using their soul. I think you taught me that, Tokitsugu." *"Tokitsugu!" *"So soft and gentle. A fighting style perfectly suited to you, Marie." *"Marie, you're amazing! Everyone is captivated by your cuteness!" *"Marie!" *"You incorporate techniques from other styles so easily! Just like--" *"Honoka, you fight very much like someone else I know. Please, just don't push yourself too hard." *"Honoka!" *"Incredible! Is this the power of the Devil's daughter?" *"After witnessing such power... I might fall from grace myself." *"Laegrinna!" *"How can you just scythe through them like that?" *"Defeating your enemy in order to survive. I understand the sentiment, but still..." *"Millennia!" *"Hayabusa, you always look so incredible in action." *"Seeing you fight, Hayabusa, always makes me think of my brother. I wonder what he is doing now?" *"Hayabusa!" *"You're strong in this world too, Ayane." *"Let me just say this, Ayane. I'm proud to be your sister." *"Ayane!" *"Every one of your attacks is so powerful, William." *"So strong, and so determined. You are a true samurai." *"William!" *"Sophie, isn't alchemy incredible?" *"You tackle things head on, don't you Sophie. Watching you makes me think I need to make some progress myself." *"Sophie!" *"Plachta, you're so small and yet so strong." *"A fight for equality. I agree with your thinking, Plachta." *"Plachta!" *"Holy Knights certainly have some skills, don't they!" *"You don't fight seeking blood, do you. All you want is happiness for those you love." *"Arnice!" *"Chris! You fight like a devil!" *"No angel or devil could hope to touch you. Yet you are still a cherished ally." *"Chris!" *"Rio, you are my goddess of victory too." *"Strong, cheerful, and such a hard worker. I wonder if I could ever be like you." *"Rio!" *"I can sense just how devoted you are, Tamaki." *"Tamaki, you're incredible. Responsibility and determination have made you strong!" *"Tamaki!" *"Setsuna, you are like a different person in battle." *"You can be a bit much at other times, but you look wonderful in battle, Setsuna." *"Setsuna!" *"We can always rely on you, Shiki." *"You're something else, Shiki. So little hesitation in battle. I'm a little jealous." *"Shiki!" *"Some battles can't be avoided..." *"I choose to fight!" *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes